Las mejores medicinas son las mas amargas
by sakuraa hatakee
Summary: — Gaara sensei… ¿Qué está haciendo? — Preguntaba sin cambiar mi expresión de terror al sentir como levantaba con sus dedos mi camiseta dejando ver mi abdomen.— Tienes una piel muy tersa, Matsuri — Oía por parte de él casi como un susurro — Estas indefensa como un conejo —esto no me estaba gustando en lo más mínimo, sacó un kunai de entre su ropa — podría despellejarte si quisiera.
1. Chapter 1

Estaba ahí, muriéndome de calor como nunca, y es que en esta zona es lo más común estas olas "cálidas", pero en el hospital… sin un ventilador parecía un horno. El aire que entraba por la ventana era caliente, solo me hacía sentir más descompuesta. Estaba postrada, totalmente sola y para colmo solo recibía las visitas de enfermeras latosas que solo pinchaban mi brazo para calmar el dolor de mis heridas. Soy una idiota estoy acá por mi culpa, si no hubiese sido tan imprudente esto no hubiera ocurrido...

**Flash back**

¿Por qué no puedo? Llevo toda la tarde entrenando con él y ni siquiera he podido rozarle, no sé qué hacer…

— No puedes detenerte a pensar en medio de una batalla —oía su voz grave detrás de mi— si esto fuera un combate real ya estarías muerta.

Cerré con bronca mis puños dispuesta a darme vuelta para poder encajarle un golpe, pero al hacerlo ya no estaba, no entendía nada. ¿Desapareció?

Me quede paralizada, el sitio era bastante desfavorable para mi, en medio del desierto donde las dunas parecían formar una fortaleza era donde estábamos situados, para colmo estaba por anochecer. Sentía mucho frío y mi piel se erizaba, pero no sabía si era por eso o por los nervios del entrenamiento que tenía con mi maestro…

Cálmate, por más que lo repitiera no funcionaba estaba desesperada porque Gaara, mi tutor, no dejaba ni huellas ni otro indicio para poder localizarlo. Aparecía y desaparecía entre la arena, sin dejar siquiera un aroma, un rastro, nada. La oscuridad que se acrecentaba no me ayudaba en lo absoluto, solo le favorecía a él. Debía admitir que no era buena para aprovechar el terreno como mi sensei.

Cerraba mis ojos, tratando de sentir su chakra para lo cual… era malísima, estaba dejando el rumbo de la batalla en manos de mi percepción, que no era una cualidad en mí.

Levanté mis brazos y flexioné un poco mis piernas instintivamente, esperaba a que llegara su próximo ataque, me concentraba dispuesta a percibir entre las penumbras la identidad de mi sensei. Hasta que…

— Perdiste…

Abrí los ojos con horror. Sin que yo me percatara de su existencia en un veloz movimiento la arena de Gaara sensei me había aprisionado de manos y tobillos.

— Es todo por hoy. No lo conseguiste, pero aun así debo admitir que mejoraste. —Oía a espalda mía.

— ¡No! Aun no estoy derrotada — Forcejee con la arena inútilmente, Gaara sensei se paró frente a mi sin soltarme, por un momento me pareció verlo sonreír…

— De acuerdo, —lo escuchaba desafiante— veamos si puedes liberarte, voy a darte cinco minutos. Si no lo consigues en ese lapso daré por terminada la clase. — Me decía con frialdad viéndome fijamente a los ojos, esa mirada me ponía más nerviosa de lo que estaba, parecía que esa mirada se incrustara en mis ojos y a través de ellos perforaban mi alma develándole lo que sentía, tenía muchos nervios y miedo… miedo a fracasar.

Me retorcía como un estúpido gusano, luchaba por liberarme de mis ataduras, el sudor recorría mi espalda y rostro formándose gordas gotas que caían en el escote de mi camiseta de tirantes negra, Gaara sensei dibujo una pequeña sonrisa como si eso le causara gracia, y es que a cualquiera le parecería gracioso, por más fuerza que utilizara la arena era inalterable, haciendo esos cómicos movimientos hasta él sonreía.

El tiempo corría y ninguna idea llegaba a mi mente, no podía hacer siquiera una posición de mano, trataba de doblar las rodillas para romper las ataduras que salían del piso pero tampoco funcionaba. Había un silencio sepulcral que solamente era interrumpido por mis constantes quejidos, no de dolor, sino de impotencia. Parecía un animal a punto de ser ofrendado.

—Pareces un conejito que está a punto de ser sacrificado —me dijo mi sensei, con una mirada que jamás vi. Era aterradora, casi trastornada, mi cara se llenaba de puro miedo.

Fue entonces que lo sentí… su cálida piel teniendo roce con la mía, no podía creerlo. Gaara sensei se acercaba un poco más a mí, me elevó con su arena unos centímetros más que su altura…

— Gaara sensei… ¿Qué está haciendo? — Preguntaba sin cambiar mi expresión de terror al sentir como levantaba con sus dedos mi camiseta dejando ver mi abdomen.

— Tienes una piel muy tersa, Matsuri — Oía por parte de él casi como un susurro — Estas indefensa como un conejo —esto no me estaba gustando en lo más mínimo, sacó un kunai de entre su ropa — podría despellejarte si quisiera — agregó rozando mi piel con la filosa arma, lancé un suspiro.

— Gaara… sensei — estaba a punto del colapso. Sentía esta vez como pasaba el kunai por mi muslo.

No pude evitarlo… de entre mis labios se escapó un pesado gemido. Abrí grande los ojos, tenía vergüenza de aquella situación ¿Qué pensaría de mí? ¿Qué me gusta aquellas situaciones tan terroríficas? Tenía espanto de que pensara aquello.

Pero para mi sorpresa con una mueca un tanto extraña se alejó de mí guardando el kunai, yo lo mire perpleja. Es como si la persona de hace unos instantes fuera totalmente diferente a él.

— Es todo ya pasaron los cinco minutos. —soltó las ataduras de mis manos para mi sorpresa… sin embargo ahí fue cuando aproveche, no iba a rendirme, tome coraje de no sé donde, quería demostrarle que tan buena podía llegar a ser...

Lo más rápido que pude hice tres posiciones de mano…

—Suiton: Mizurappa

Pronto una enorme ola de agua azotaba el campo, pero con el kawarimi no jutsu* Gaara sensei escapó lejos de mi rango de alcance, aun así estaba dentro del plan porque me pude liberar.

— Aun no termina sensei —decía con voz caprichosa y decidida, por primera vez mostré determinación ante algo, y es que en esos momentos no quería perder, quería demostrarle que gracias a su tutela pude mejorar. Quería… que este orgulloso de mí.

Corrí a toda velocidad hacia donde él se encontraba, esquivando sus shurikens y las manos de arena que alrededor surgían, estaba tan cerca… por fin lo tenía en la mira. Salté para darle una patada voladora y no tuvo mejor idea que activar su defensa absoluta absorbiendo el impacto de mi pie dejando sano a mi sensei y a mí con un tobillo roto, no la llaman la defensa absoluta por nada. Eso fue como darle una patada a una pared de acero. Aún así Gaara sensei se vio muy preocupado y me dijo que no fue su intención lastimarme. Deshizo la defensa para tomarme en sus brazos, estábamos muy alejados de la aldea, sonreí ya que su seño fruncido y su temor por verme lastimada, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, era bastante creíble.

Fin flash back

Ahora por un largo tiempo tendré que estar enyesada y lejos de las misiones. Y justo cuando se empezaba a notar mejoras en mi ninjutsu…

Para peor estoy sola, me dejaron en esta habitación como si tuviera lepra. A mi lado hay una cama para otro paciente más pero está separada por una cortina blanca, no trajeron a nadie, y parece que no lo harán. Estoy sola… nadie vino a visitarme, ya pasaron cinco días de lo ocurrido, Gaara sensei me dejó en el hospital y luego no lo pude ver más, esto es un fastidio. Las enfermeras tratan de sacarme un tema de conversación para animarme un poco, pero lo que menos tengo ganas ahora es que me vengan a molestar.

Ya es mediodía, y ni siquiera mi mejor amiga vino a verme, vaya amiga tengo.

—¡Matsuri! — por Dios casi se me sale el alma del cuerpo hablando de Roma…, quiero decir aparece Temari de la nada en mi habitación.

— ¿Qué te paso amiga? ¿Te dieron una paliza? — La miraba con fastidio, no le contesté nada.

— Vamos, ya sé que tardé un poco en visitarte, pero no te das una idea de todo lo que pasó en estos días…

— A ver ¿qué paso? — preguntaba con hipocresía.

Me empezó a enumerar todo lo sucedido y a medida que me contaba mi impresión era más grande, pero lo ultimo me dejo devastada, no podía evitar llorar.

— ¿Cómo que Gaara sensei casi muere?

— Fue por Akatsuki, lo raptaron para sacarle a Shukaku y luego matarlo, me comentaron que atacaron con explosivos la aldea ¿No escuchaste nada?

No podía contestar…

—¡Matsuri!

Di un respingo —Perdón, no, no escuche nada.— Decía secando una lagrima traviesa que se mostró ante los ojos azules de mi amiga. No quise verla los ojos, malinterpreté todo, fui egoísta caprichosa y estúpida. La escuche suspirar fuerte.

— Eres una idiota ¿De verdad creíste que Gaara no te visitaría? —no quería responder a su pregunta, miraba a otro lado dolida.

Bufó y se acerco a mí, al costado, donde se encontraba la mesita de noche con un vaso con agua y aparte de mis calmantes había un cepillo.

— A ver… mira que estar así de desarreglada — comenzaba a humedecer mi cabello y pasar el cepillo por él de manera bruta.

— ¡Oye! Que duele ¿Para qué me quieres arreglar el pelo? Estoy en el hospital no voy a ninguna fiesta — mencioné molesta, pero Temari me contestó con un tirón de pelo — Aaawww.

— Perdón… se me resbaló el cepillo — mentía. — Ya entenderás para que… — Yo la miraba como si mi cara completa dibujara un signo de interrogación.

Luego me sorprendía tomando los botones de mi camisolín desabrochándolos de manera brusca.

— ¿Qué haces? — Preguntaba algo asustada.

— ¿Qué te parece que hago? Te estoy desvistiendo para bañarte un poco, estas toda transpirada — En eso tenía razón…

Aunque Temari es mi amiga a la cual le cuento todo y me entiende con una mirada me daba mucha vergüenza que viera mi cuerpo desnudo, no pude evitar cubrir mis zonas intimas para peor no podía cubrirme bien lógicamente estaba inmovilizada por el yeso.

— Quédate quieta — Me decía mientras con una gasa húmeda lavaba mis senos, me alteró un poco los masajes que me hacía, rozaba mis pezones y eso me puso intranquila. Con un poco más de agua del vaso volvía a humedecer la gasa.

— Debe haber jabón y una palangana en el toilette, voy por ellos así te puedo higienizar mejor — Decía Temari con expresión tranquila y una sonrisa, como si esto fuera lo más común de la vida.

Yo al contrario moría de vergüenza mientras ella se iba al baño me di un golpecito en la frente con la mano.

— Ya volví — Eso había sido rápido…

— ¿Qué te pasa? Estas hecha un tomate por lo roja— Opinaba mi amiga al verme tan nerviosa.

— B- -bueno no es por nada…

— Ay no me digas… No me digas que eres torta.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Cubrí mis senos con ambos brazos.

— Lesbiana, nena… eso. — Contestaba Temari levantando una ceja mientras dejaba las cosas en la mesita.

— No no no Nada que ver amiga. Es solo que me apena.

— Jejeje somos chicas, no te estreses, mira si fuera Gaara el que por esas cuestiones de la vida te tuviera que bañar — Culminaba la frase para dar una sonora carcajada mientras a mí se me salía el alma del cuerpo al imaginarlo.

— ¡No por favor! — Decía cerrando los ojos. No podía evitar proyectar imágenes en mi mente.

— Jajaja tranquila. Es solo una suposición.

— Ok ok Hagamos esto rápido. — Le contestaba mientras sentía como toda la sangre se agolpaba en mis mejillas.

Ella asentía y con el jabón llenaba de espuma la gasa para empezar a bañarme. Como estaba postrada en la cama rápidamente las sabanas se mojaron a lo que yo me exalte.

— No te preocupes, yo las cambiaré por unas limpias — Me decía.

Suspiraba mientras ella me limpiaba. Me sentía un poco incomoda, miento… bastante.

Cuando por fin terminó, me sentí mucho mas aliviada.

— ¿Viste? Ya paso la tortura. — Se burlaba Temari al verme más tranquila.

Solo sonreía para luego recostarme con las sabanas recién cambiadas y un camisón corto con encajes negros.

— Bueno estas son mis disculpas por haberme alejado de ti amiga, es hora de que me marche. — Me decía mientras tomaba su bolso y por ultimo arreglaba el recogido que me hiso con un broche negro.

— ¿Tan pronto? ¿Por qué la prisa? Solo estuviste aquí media hora.

Ella dio una risita picara y abrió la puerta no sin antes decirme "_Ya lo sabrás_". Ni bien dijo eso desapareció de mi vista. Suspiraba agobiada, este calor incesante era bastante abrumador. Si bien me sentía más fresca gracias al baño que Temari me dio era horrible el clima que había en Suna.

Otra vez me deprimí…

— Él no vino — dije al vacio de mi habitación.

— ¿Quién?

— ¿Pues quien más? Gaara – sen - — ¡Un momento alguien me estaba contestando!

Voltee mi mirada a la puerta ¡Era Gaara sensei! Me sentía tan avergonzada, que horrible que me pase eso…

— ¿Me esperabas? — Decía mientras se acercaba a mí a paso lento pero sin detenerse.

— Pues claro que si —Contestaba molesta desviando mi mirada de la suya.

— ¿Por qué me evitas?

— No sé de qué me está hablando —Mentí.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Quieres que te haga recordar?

No le contesté, desvié la mirada una vez más…

**Flash back**

No – se oía rotundamente.

— Pero Gaara sensei yo—

— Te dije que no ¿Qué parte no entiendes?

Baje mi mirada.

— Es una misión muy riesgosa como para que vayas tu sola, iré contigo.

— Pero usted tiene mucho trabajo aquí en Suna. — Le contesté mirándolo angustiada.

— No importa, es una misión rango S, no quiero que te pase nada.

**Fin de flash back, comienzo de otro.**

— Gaara sensei me gustaría… bueno yo- - quisiera…

— Anda dime.

— B – bueno — No podía verlo a la cara, otra vez bajaba la mirada…

— Gaara, te necesitamos urgente — Entró Temari, llevándose a mi sensei. Dejándome con las palabras en la boca.

— ¿Le gustaría ir al cine conmigo? — Me animé a decir finalmente cuando cerraron la puerta…

**Fin de Flash back**.

— No es necesario. — Contestaba calmada o trataba de aparentar que lo estaba.

— Claro que no lo es, nunca puedes sostenerme la mirada. ¿Acaso piensas que te voy a comer? ¿Qué soy un monstruo?

— ¡Claro que no! — Lo miraba fijamente, por primera vez dándome cuenta de que sus ojos aguamarinas mostraban mucha tristeza— jamás se me ocurrió eso por la cabeza sensei.

— Hasta que por fin me miras —espetaba— siempre pareció eso, como la semana pasada. En el último entrenamiento… me pareció que te asustaste.

—_ Y como para estarlo_ —me decía a mi misma — Bueno también usted… bueno a mí me pareció… que q –

— ¿Qué te iba a torturar? — expresaba acercándose a mi cama, cruzándose de brazos.

— Algo así —alegaba avergonzada.

— La verdad que hubiese sido lo correcto.

— ¡¿Qué?! —decía alarmada.

— Me desobedeciste, te lo merecías —suspiraba tranquila, estaba algo molesto por eso — te dije que el entrenamiento había terminado y seguiste igual.

— Gomen, sensei. — decía juntando mis manos.

Fin Matsuri POV

Él solamente bufó por lo bajo.

— Como me puede cuando implora... — Pensaba en seguida Sabaku no.

— Sensei... — Él la miró a los ojos — de verdad lo lamento.

Gaara, conmovido, se acercó a ella y acarició la cabeza de su alumna con ternura.

— Discúlpame a mí, yo fui quien te hirió.

— ¡No! No lo vea así sensei, por mi terquedad me he lastimado— alegaba mientras trataba de sentarse en la cama— ¡Kuso! ¡Duele mucho!

— Esto te pasa por no hacerme caso.

— Pero es que yo estoy harta... ya no quiero ser una carga para usted. Siempre esta rescatándome en las misiones y nunca sirvo para nada, quiero ser de utilidad. Es horrible ser como yo. —Decía una Matsuri frustrada.

— Yo no lo veo así... pero si es como lo dices... tú... puedes hacer algo por mí...

— ¿Qué clase de cosa puedo hacer por usted? – preguntaba curiosa.

— Bueno… - se acercó más a ella – puedes darme medicina.

— ¿Medicina? –estaba aun mas intrigada.

Gaara se quedó por un momento, observando la pequeña figura de su alumna, pensando cómo iba a decir esas palabras que tanto costaban salir de su boca. Lo que recién había dicho fue por mero impulso.

Pero a él llego un vago recuerdo de algo que ocurrió hace años.

_— Las heridas emocionales son más serias… tardan en sanarse más…_

_— ¿Heridas emocionales?_

_— Son diferentes a las heridas de la carne a veces nunca llegan a sanar._

_El pequeño Gaara miraba con pena y angustia al único recuerdo que le quedo de su madre, su tío Yashamaru._

_— Pero… hay una sola cosa que puede sanar ese tipo de heridas._

_— ¿Qué cosa? Dímela por favor, Yashamaru._

_— Amor_

_— ¿Amor?_

_— Si._

_— ¿Cómo puedo recibirlo?_

_— Solo puede ser administrado por otra persona…_

• • •

Gaara sentía deseos de explicarle lo que era para él "medicina" pero no hallaba las palabras correctas. Nadie le enseño como expresarse, ya que lo único que él conoció fue como dañar a las personas. Matsuri estaba atenta a lo que su sensei tenía para decirle, lo que ponía un poco tenso al joven kazekage…

— ¿Y bien? Sensei

— Bueno… medicina… es… creo que es…

— ¿se encuentra bien? — Matsuri se estaba asustando con la extraña situación que estaba viviendo en su horario de visita.

El sudor que hace poco había quitado Temari de su cuerpo estaba volviendo y para peor se estaba sonrojando.

Mientras que al kazekage se le estaba complicando mucho las cosas para expresarse decidió optar solamente por tragar grueso respirar hondo y se dejarse llevar por lo que en ese momento sentía, se acercó de a poco a su alumna dejando escasos centímetros de distancia, posó sus labios sobre los de la castaña.

— Gaara sensei – suspiraba ella sorprendida y algo embriagada por el néctar que desprendía su tutor.

Él la silenció una vez más con esa droga que rápidamente estaba enloqueciendo a Matsuri.

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo? Sensei — Decía mientras comenzaba a rodear con su mano el cuello níveo del pelirrojo.

— Dejo que me des medicina.

Matsuri sin comprender nada aun de lo que decía continuaba el beso que Gaara había comenzado, a medida que avanzaban el oxigeno faltaba y los deseos aumentaban. Cuando sus labios se resecaron y empezaron a hincharse por la fuerte fricción que ejercía el uno sobre el otro decidieron separarse.

— Esto… ¿Está bien lo que hicimos? — Preguntaba asustada Matsuri para luego llevarse sus finos dedos a sus labios.

— ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Ni siquiera sé con exactitud el motivo por el que hice eso… — contestaba el pelirrojo mientras se llevaba la mano al rostro, mas luego bajo su mano y se acercó a la aludida— solo sé… que me gusto mucho.— Culminaba con mirada lasciva.

Matsuri no podía creerlo, más bien nunca se esperaría algo así de su tutor.

— _Él me quiere_… — pensaba la castaña —_ ¡No! ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Claramente no… pero me desea y ya que él vino hasta mí y fue sincero creo que yo también debo serlo, quiero despejar todo tipo de dudas_. — Sensei…

Gaara la miraba atento a lo que tenía que decirle.

— Yo… yo quiero… saber si… si por lo menos, usted me quiere. — Esto había sorprendido de sobremanera a Gaara, no se lo esperaba y mucho menos se había puesto a pensar en aquello.

Claramente él no tenía muchas definiciones del amor, tomo unas muy incompletas y ahora, en estos momentos, se estaba topando con una situación sin salida. El sentir deseos de besar a Matsuri no te hace quererla… o sí…

— _Es como Temari dijo una vez… "si piensas mucho en esa persona, si con el mas mínimo detalle la recuerdas, si algo le sucede y sientes deseos de ir a ayudarla o si con el simple hecho de estar a su lado sientes que tu vida puede llegar a ser mucho mejor, si sientes deseos de besarla y abrazarla… realmente la quieres"_ — Pensaba por un momento el pelirrojo, mientras que Matsuri lo miraba, esperando una respuesta tratando de que no le de un infarto primero.

— ¿Y bien?...

— No lo sé.

La cara de Matsuri se lleno de tristeza y dolor… aspiró bastante aire para llenar sus pulmones y llenarlo de preguntas a Gaara…

— ¿Entonces para que me besa? ¿Por qué me hace ilusionar? ¿No se da cuenta que me lastima? ¿Acaso no piensa que yo también tengo sentimientos y me puedo llegar a enamorar de usted? — Gaara solamente bufó lo que hiso embroncar mas a Matsuri.

— No me dejaste terminar.

— ¿Eh?

— Dije que no sabía porque pienso demasiado en ti cuando estas ausente y siento mucho temor cuando pienso en la posibilidad de perderte, es algo que no sé como explicarlo, no hallo las palabras correctas para decirlo… pero tu existencia llegó a ser muy fundamental para mi… quiero… que estés a mi lado.

— Entonces ¿me quiere?

— Creo que es más que eso…

La expresión de Matsuri cambiaba totalmente, escucho algo que no se esperaba ni en una eternidad.

Continuará.

* Kawarimi no jutsu: técnica de reemplazamiento.

Voy a anticiparme a las críticas venideras:

Algunos dirán…

"Ah pero Matsuri en tu fic usa elemento agua ¿de dónde va a sacar agua en medio del desierto? ¿Qué? ¿Está a nivel Hokage?

R: chicos es un fic, en un fic puedes hacer casi lo que sea (cuando pasas el límite del "casi" creo, a mi parecer, se convierte en spam fic) además creo que la alumna de Utakata hiso lo mismo y no había agua (solo un lago pero me parece que el agua no la saco de ahí xd xd xd no recuerdo)

Otra:

"Continuará? Entonces no es One shot! (Carita encabronada)

R: Bueno es cierto, es un one shot, pero lo dividiré en dos partes porque si no es muy largo y la gente puede llegar a cansarse, no tengo ni la más mínima intención de hacer un fanfic de esta historia porque tengo demasiadas por continuar y no quiero cerrar ninguna n.n

Por ahora podría contestar esas dos preguntas, si alguien tiene algo más para decirme, bienvenido sea, pongo la otra mejilla (no xd xd)

Esta amaneciendo y no dormí todavía así que me retiro, nos leemos en unas horas (zombie) -_-


	2. Chapter 2: Ultima parte

Advertencias:

Ooc en los personajes.

Escenas de sexo explicito.

Clasificación: M

Género: General.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi autoría pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, fanfic hecho por fan para fans.

Las palabras en la cabeza de Matsuri resonaban incesantemente, estaba claro que le agradaba lo que había escuchado, pero sus inseguridades no se iban por completo. Él era el kazekage y ella una simple subordinada, en su mente rondaba el pensamiento de que un amor así era imposible.

Gaara por su lado observaba la tristeza que cada vez se hacía más importante en el rostro de ella.

— ¿Qué sucede? — musitaba él un poco nervioso, puesto que Matsuri se había paralizado, parecía un maniquí con un yeso en la pierna.

— Na – nada, es… solo que me toma por sorpresa. Jamás me imaginé algo como esto.

— ¿Entonces?

Ella guardo discreción unos minutos, lo que para él era una tortura.

Si no fuera por el yeso que ocupaba gran parte de su pierna derecha se hubiera lanzado a los brazos de su maestro correspondiendo a la extraña revelación de éste.  
Sin embargo las palabras no podían salir de su boca, sentía una extraña felicidad mezclada con angustia que se manifestaba con un nudo en la garganta que la ahogaba y no la dejaba expresarse.

— Esta bien… creo que no fue una buena idea… mejor olvida lo que te dije — el pelirrojo bastante frustrado se alejaba de Matsuri, una vez más como en el pasado sentía que lo negaban.

Pero antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta la pequeña castaña lo detenía estirando un poco su brazo agarrando la mano del Kazekage.

— Quédese conmigo, yo aún no le he dicho nada… porque—pausaba avergonzada— no podía.  
Una diminuta sonrisa se mostraba ante Matsuri, Gaara se sentía mucho mas aliviado.

— No nos quedaremos — espetaba de vuelta con seguridad.

— ¿Qué?

— Vine con tu alta médica. — Esto sorprendía a la pequeña kunoichi.

— Pero si yo apenas puedo movilizarme —resoplaba— no sé como haré para volverme a casa.

— Yo fui el responsable de tu herida… deja que haga tu estadía más cómoda en mi casa —declaraba Gaara con calma, mientras que en su interior una ola de calor le recorría el cuerpo, obviamente la sensación que dejaba aquel beso no iba a desaparecer enseguida.

Ella, por su lado, no deseaba contradecir la propuesta de su sensei, sin embargo le inquietaba bastante la idea de quedarse un tiempo en el hogar del pelirrojo, no solo sería un estorbo en misiones y entrenamientos, sino también en su casa. La propuesta era de corazón y desinteresada eso la cautivaba aun más.

— E – está bien… ¿A esto se refería Temari? — Pensaba la joven, aún inquieta por la decisión tomada.

OoOoOoO

Matsuri era trasladada delicadamente por Gaara en sus brazos hacía su casa. El trayecto hacía el hogar del joven Kazekage no era muy extenso, pero para ambos era como cruzar el mismísimo desierto, no había dialogo en ellos. Disimulaban la situación ocurrida en el hospital, ni siquiera querían verse a la cara.

— Gaara – sensei ¿Usted hoy no trabaja? — decía tratando de cortar el silencio que había entre ambos, pues sentía mucha pena estaba a escasos centímetros de él.

— Puedo llevar el trabajo a casa si lo deseo — Se limitaba a decir.

Nuevamente el silencio se hacía presente, Gaara no estaba siendo muy comunicativo con ella.

Matsuri sin ninguna dificultad lograba percibir el dulce aroma que Gaara desprendía claramente embriagadores a los sentidos de la muchacha, lo que producía una sensación de calor en su cuerpo que no la dejaba siquiera responder.

En unos minutos se encontraban en el espacioso hogar de Gaara, para muchos era bien sabido que el hogar del mencionado era nada más y nada menos que la torre Kazekage, sin embargo Matsuri era muy introvertida y no hablaba con muchos en su aldea llegando a tener solo una compañera, Temari. Aún así ella nunca le preguntó donde vivía por lo que cuando llegaron se sorprendió un poco.

— Llegamos —decía Gaara mientras dejaba que contemplara la entrada de la torre haciendo una pausa, guardias llegaban a la brevedad a lo que el Kazekage con un simple movimiento de mano se hiso paso aclarando a los guardias que no tenían de que preocuparse, solamente estaba en compañía de su alumna por una lesión sufrida de ella.

Al adentrarse al lugar Kankuro se extrañaba de verlos así, sonreía pícaramente y se alegraba de ver a su hermano con ella, mientras que Temari se encontraba en la cocina tratando de hacer Okonomiyaki, sabía que su hermano menor la traería, Gaara y Matsuri en cambio con un pequeño movimiento de mano y sumidos ambos en la vergüenza se dirigían al corredor a la ultima habitación la cual era para huéspedes.

— Jeje, no pueden esperar… — opinaba Kankuro con malicia.

— Shhh No seas así con tu hermano — regañaba Temari.

Ya en el interior del cuarto, Matsuri daba una mirada al lugar, pequeño pero acogedor. Iluminado por el ancho ventanal por el cual entraba el caluroso sol, la cama de dos plazas con un par de almohadas y dos mesas de noche a los costados era lo único que se encontraba allí.

— Este será tu cuarto a partir de ahora…

— Yo… la verdad que no sé como agradecerle todo lo que está haciendo por mí. — contestaba con pena la pequeña castaña mientras era colocada en su cama de cobertor azul noche con suma delicadeza por parte de Gaara, éste le miro a los ojos e intentó hacer una mueca como sonrisa.

— No tienes que agradecer, descansa. Pronto estará listo el almuerzo. — decía mientras se acercaba a la entrada.

El pecho de la castaña se oprimía al escuchar su voz, quería detenerlo. Decirle cuanto le había gustado su beso, amagaba con su mano detener el giro de perilla que hacía él para desaparecer de su vista pero en ese momento el recuerdo en su mente aparecía… El beso, la respiración agitada de ambos el calor de sus cuerpos muy juntos y el horrible e incomodo momento que se pasa después por no tener el valor de expresarse, volvía a tener otra vez ese desagradable hábito, guardar silencio en vez de gritar sus sentimientos. La puerta se cerraba suavemente, Matsuri ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había marchado; al tiempo se percató. Resoplaba mientras se acostaba, tapando con su ante brazo sus ojos.

— Soy un desastre. —se juzgaba.

— ¿Y? ¿Se lo dijiste? — Interrogaba Temari ansiosa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— No. — El cambio de expresión de ella cambiaba súbitamente.

— ¿Y ahora por qué?

— No sé, no puedo… No es tan fácil como lo planteas, Temari. — Alegaba avergonzado el pelirrojo mirando a un costado de casualidad del lado de la cocina viendo periféricamente como se quemaba la comida de Temari — Se te quema la comida, hermana.

—¡Ah! Me distraes con tus problemas —bufaba, a lo que su hermano solamente rodaba los ojos y desaparecía de allí con un vaso de agua en la mano.  
Tomaba agua tratando de pensar y más que nada relajarse.

— ¿Por qué le doy tantas vueltas al asunto? Nos besamos, lo correspondimos, iba marchando bien. No puedo amedrentarme ahora que empecé esto…

Decididamente el chico iba al último cuarto del corredor a hablar con la joven que tantas cosas le provocaba, con valentía tocaba la puerta. Nadie respondía lo hiso otra vez y no obtuvo respuesta. Resoplaba sabiendo que de seguro estaría dormida, pero ahora que estaba decidido no quería dejarlo para después. Optaba por entrar, sigilosamente abría la puerta. Allí la encontraba, cual princesa dormida por un hechizo, la seguridad que tenía en la sala de estar se resquebrajaba al verla ahora en ese estado.  
Decidía acercase a ella rodeando la cama para no tener ningún roce con su pierna, la veía perturbada, algo de seguro en sus sueños la molestaba, deseaba mucho poder rescatarla de esa pesadilla, sudaba y gemía. Comenzaba a preocuparle, se acercaba un poco más a ella.

— Gaara sen…sei — Otra vez escuchaba esos gemidos, pero no mostraba dolor sino que eran gemidos como aquella vez durante ese entrenamiento en la noche, la noche que tuvieron ese accidente.— No… mas… ¡ah! — Era lo que constantemente oía Gaara de la boca de su alumna. Su respiración se agitaba cada vez más, claro estaba que no sufría ninguna clase de pesadilla, sino digamos algo bastante placentero y por lo que se oía…  
— Es conmigo… — culminaba sus conjeturas Gaara.

Aun estando amedrentado, decidió dar el primer paso una vez más con el único fin de sacar de ese sueño a Matsuri, la única joven que había logrado llamar su atención en mucho tiempo, quizás por su simplicidad o porque es la única persona que llegó a conocer y solamente por el hecho de que era su alumna.

Como un gato que no trata de hacer ningún sonido recorría la cama hasta llegar al rostro de la castaña, colocaba sus brazos a los costados se inclinaba un poco y con premura y a la vez cuidado besaba los rosados y apetitosos labios de la joven. Ésta simplemente respondía con pequeños suspiros que eran acallados por los dulces besos del pelirrojo.

Aún Matsuri estaba dormida, en su narcosis, Gaara la trataba como toda una belleza y cubría de besos todo su cuerpo, lo que ella ignoraba era que sus sueños realmente estaban sucediendo. Gaara por su lado sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era algo indecente y como Kazekage no podía hacerlo, pero por otro lado estaban sus propios deseos hacia aquella joven. Poco a poco Gaara se olvidaba de palabras como prejuicio, vergüenza, temor y se apoderaban de él unas nuevas como deseo, lujuria y pasión.  
Mientras que Matsuri en su ensueño se sentía capaz de hacer lo que sea…

— Gaara… —lo sujetaba de la cintura, el mencionado se sorprendía de sobremanera— quiero ser suya…

El pelirrojo se alarmaba al sentir las manos de la joven recorrer su espalda hasta percatarse que bajaban peligrosamente a su cintura y también un poco más abajo, le gustaba en parte y también llegaba a sentir ese típico cosquilleo. Le dejaba tocar como si nada pasara pero le extrañaba que aun siguiera dormida, como si todo eso fuera un "sueño".

Sus besos aumentaban cada vez más y su voracidad estaba a punto de salir a flote, Matsuri tenía su propia fantasía en sus narices y no se daba cuenta de nada.

— Me gustas tanto… que no puedo evitarlo. Te quiero… te quiero demasiado — confesaba el pelirrojo mientras comenzaba a hundir su cara en los pequeños pero firmes senos de la joven, los rozaba sobre la ropa que tenía puesta, ese corto vestido de encajes negros, no podía esperar más para deleitarse con ellos por lo que dejaba salir uno de ellos y con su boca enardecida lo saboreaba, ella se retorcía de placer, claramente le encantaba ese tipo de caricias.

El calor que hacía no era nada comparado a lo que sus cuerpos estaban viviendo en esos instantes. Gaara se acoplaba un poco más a ella abría delicadamente una de sus piernas para poder tener un mejor acceso a ella, cuando lo hiso sin querer su pierna izquierda rozó la zona púbica de la joven por encima de su ropa.

— ¡Ah! —un sonoro gemido lo alertaba— si… —la joven parecía sentir una descarga en esa parte.

— Es sensible a esa zona… me gusta verla así pero tampoco puedo aprovecharme de ella, yo solo venía a hablar… —otra vez casi por instinto volvía a rozar con su rodilla esa zona erógena— mierda, lo hice sin querer— Matsuri se había excitado otra vez…

— Gaara… hazme tuya — el aludido casi se muere de un infarto al sentir como las pequeñas manos de la muchacha lo indicaban aún más a esa zona que comenzaba a recibir sus primeras descargas de placer, la mano de la joven desvergonzada luego iba directo a los firmes glúteos del chico, apretándolos con deseo e indicándole que quería sentir de nuevo aquella caricia que tanto placer le proporcionaba.

— Matsuri… —gemía Gaara al sentir las manos de ésta ir torpemente a su zona intima, esa zona de fácil excitación que lo sacaba de sus cabales.

— Gaara…

Él volvía a besarla y ésta correspondía más gustosa y embelesada tomándolo por el cuello aumentando la fricción del beso. Matsuri otra vez dejaba que sus manos bailaran por el pecho y abdomen del pelirrojo hasta detenerse en su zona erógena, ésta vez con la intención de quitarle los pantalones a su tutor. Gaara se percato de ello y la detuvo en seguida, ella entre abría los ojos y con un débil "por favor" se abría paso entre las fuertes manos del Kazekage.

Él la dejo hacer lo que ella quería, después de todo su miembro no era de madera y estaba bastante excitado con una sugerente erección en su pantalones que pedía a gritos ser liberada. Con inexperiencia la castaña sacaba el miembro erecto del chico y comenzaba hacer un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo que lo volvía loco y le sacaba roncos gemidos, pronto el chico comenzaba a sudar nervioso, puesto que la posición era demasiado sugerente como para contenerse por mucho tiempo. Matsuri no ayudaba mucho con esa masturbación, si seguía así pronto lo haría llegar al orgasmo…

— No lo hagas así… o harás que me corra —decía entre jadeos el pelirrojo.

— Córrete… dentro mío — Gaara abría los ojos grande como platos.

— No sabes lo que dices…

— Por… favor — rogaba somnolienta.

Pronto las manos de Matsuri dejaban de otorgarle placer para auto complacerse. Su zona estaba más que excitada, se encontraba lista para ser penetrada y ya no podía aguantar más esos calambres que otorgaba su deseo.  
Uno gota gorda pasaba por la sien del chico, pensaba lo que iba a hacer mientras veía como la chica que estaba bajo suyo se frotaba su parte más intima, estaba muy excitada, se notaba por su braga color piel bastante empapada en sus propios flujos, esto calentaba mas los motores del inexperto Kazekage.

Al verla tan desesperada por su hombría no quiso hacerla esperar más, decidía hacer a un costado con sus dedos la braga dándose paso a la húmeda cavidad de ella, lo enardecía bastante sentir esa calidez, su otra mano libre se ocupaba de soportar su peso para no dejarse caer encima de la peli castaña. Su miembro otorgaba pequeñas caricias a la entrada de la joven a lo que ésta respondía con sonoros gemidos de placer, Gaara decidía callarla con profundos besos, puesto que estaban en el hogar de sus hermanos también, en ese momento aprovecho para penetrarla de una estocada, algo bruta, algo desesperada era su forma de amar, pero lo hacía sin lugar a dudas con mucho amor y cariño…

— Que rico… —opinaba Matsuri embelesada. Gaara solo se ocupaba de cubrir el cuello de ella con besos y chupetones mientras que un rítmico movimiento de atrás hacia adelante se ocupaba de mantenerlos en el placer, los gemidos de ambos se hacían cada vez más audibles y difíciles de ocultar. Matsuri estaba totalmente desatada gracias al deleite de hombre que tenía encima suyo por lo que ella no se quedaba atrás daba pequeños mordiscos entre el cuello y el comienzo del hombro del chico, un punto débil de él que lo apresuraba al clímax.

— Matsuri no… —advertía, la mencionada ni se inmuto ya que se hacía presente el primer orgasmo de ella a lo que Gaara en seguida se percataba porque las uñas de la joven se clavaban con vehemencia, fue bastante tentador para el joven Kazekage el orgasmo de ella, las paredes vaginales de la chica apretaban su miembro dándole a él una electricidad que recorría su ser que pronto culminaba en un orgasmo. Un gemido al unísono se escuchaba en la habitación. Gaara casi pierde el equilibrio ya que el espasmo provocado lo había dejado exhausto. Para males había eyaculado dentro de ella, pero Matsuri no parecía quejarse más bien yacía algo adormilada, lo que preocupaba al líder de Suna. Sacudía a Matsuri de los hombros consternado, temía haberle hecho daño.

— Oye Matsuri ¡Responde! — nada, ni un sonido se oía por parte de ella. —¡Matsuri! —no obtenía respuesta pero al menos unos sonoros ronquidos se hacía escuchar.  
Gaara no comprendía nada de nada.  
— ¿Quiere decir que todo este tiempo estuviste dormida? —nada— ¡Hoe! — Un ronquido y un pequeño chasqueo de lengua era la respuesta. — No puede ser… ¿y ahora como explico esto?— se agarraba con desesperación de los rojizos cabellos.  
Se acomodaba un poco su ropa y la de ella, miraba a su recientemente amante y no podía creer lo que había hecho, retrocedía unos pasos pensativo "Esta chica debe tener algo", analizaba. Decidía salir de allí a toda velocidad no sin antes ser detenido por Temari.

— ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? Ya está listo el almuerzo.

— No voy a almorzar —abría la puerta apresurado — ¡ah! Y por nada del mundo despiertes a Matsuri, ya vuelvo… —se marchaba de allí a toda velocidad.

— ¿Y a este que le pasa? —se preguntaba Temari luego de escuchar el portazo.

Gaara por su parte se dirigía a su oficina directo y sin saludar a nadie, frenaba su búsqueda en el cajón de ficheros shinobi específicamente en el de "Matsuri Byakuya" comenzaba a leer rápidamente buscando algún indicio del extraño comportamiento de la aludida, hasta que se detuvo en una reseña muy peculiar.

— Así que era eso… —golpeteaba con sus dedos el papel— bueno… tal parece que yo también tendré que darle "medicina" —decía marchándose de allí dejando caer el papel en su escritorio.

En el papel decía: "Ficha médica: Matsuri Byakuya, diecisiete años. Vacunas: Al día. Padeció sarampión. Alergias: Huevo, chocolate. Curiosidades: sonambulismo"

_Fin_

Bueno espero que les haya agradado el final, es un final como notaron "abierto" puede ser un poco raro eso del "sonambulismo" pero para mí es moneda corriente ya que mi marido es sonámbulo y sé perfectamente lo que un sonámbulo es capaz de hacer -_-  
(Una vez me hiso un té de Tilo estando sonámbulo, me di cuenta en seguida por sus ojos rojos y por qué le había echado agua fría y no tenía azúcar :P)  
Desde ya cualquier duda que tengan la postean n.n


End file.
